Life lacks romance
by black.pingy
Summary: Francesca is a witch,Bella's friend. After BD she goes to visit the Volturi and finds her mate. She is finally happy and agrees to be changed. But will everything stay the same after she is changed? Who else loves her? I own nothing except Francesca and some other characters.


_I'm not going to start very long about this. I am just a regular girl, who goes to Forks High. The Cullens all graduated 2 years ago. I am a friend of Bella's, a distant friend, but still , a friend. The wedding was beautiful and she and Edward are so perfect together._

_But let me tell you a secret. I am a witch and i know everything about vampires and shape-shifters. I actually know the Volturi and i am going to visit them. They want to turn me into a vampire, but i am still thinking about it. _

_At first i would like to have a real boyfriend, but the problem is, i like medieval romance and things like that , but the boys my age, almost always want only sex, drinking etc..._

_I am just more romantic type , but there are never boys like that , because they have an image to uphold. I like the thought about a little spell, but magic drains my years of life. I small spell drains 2 days and large and complicated spells drain each a year of my life, so i don't do magic much. Of course, if i will be a vampire, then it will not matter. I already know , that i will be a sponge. But i just want some romance in my life. I like poems, romance, but is it my fault that __**boys my age don't have a romantic bone in their bodies?**_

_I just wish sometimes there was a someone for me too. It is so hard to wait for love. I can feel that this visit to the Volturi will rock my world. The last time i visited, i met only Aro. Caius and Marcus were away, i don't really know where they went. But now i will be meeting the whole Volturi clan. I was a little nervous, but also glad , that my blood will not tempt them. A witch thing. _

_I almost forgot. My name is Francesca, i am 17 year old witch, and soon i will be a vampire. I just hope , i made the right decision._

_5 minutes ago i arrived at the Volturi castle. I took a deep breath and went inside. There sat Gianna, already smiling at me. We became friends fast, when i stayed at the Volturi. I hope, they will change her. We embraced and then she led me to the throne room. She smiled an encouraging smile at me and i went inside._

_The throne room hasn't changed at all. But the last time i visited Volterra, i was 14 years old._

_When i stepped inside, everyone turned their eyes on me. And then i was already being lifted and greeted by Felix. Next was Demetri. But they knew, that they can't do me any damage, so Felix threw me at Demetri. He was laughing but still caught me and spinned me around. Then came Jane. Demetri sat me down and i ran to Jane. She couldn't do me any damage due to my powers and i was glad for that. She embraced me. Even though she was more than 3 hundred years old, she felt like my little sister, but Alec was our big brother, even though she was Jane's twin._

_After hugs and kisses, i went to the three thrones. When i stopped , Aro stood up and embraced me. He was like a father to me. My parents were both dead, but i inherited a lot of money, so i didn't need foster parents. _

_Then i looked at Marcus. I went over to him and said:_

_-It is good to see you , uncle._

_His always frozen face, lit up at that, and he smiled at me. And the shocked us all by hugging me. I hugged him back. Then i turned to the last brother. He had blonde hair, that reached his shoulders. His piercing red eyes seemed to see in my soul, when looking at me. He was just as pale as the others, but he seemed the youngest of the brothers. He looked like he was only 27 ( i know, he looks much older, but in my story he will look like 27. Aro looks like 30 and Marcus-33). He took my breath away. I knew he would never like me, but i still imagined him as my mate. He stood up and came to stand in front of me. He took my hand and kissed it. His lips lingered on my skin and he said, looking up from my hand:_

_-It is a pleasure to meet you, lady._

_I blushed and replied:_

_-The pleasure is all mine, sir._

_He smiled a charming smile._

_-Please, call me Caius._

_-Well, Caius. Please, call me Francesca._

_He just smiled and kissed my hand one more time. Marcus touched Aro's hand and Aro gasped. I just looked at Caius and he at me._

_Marcus then came to my side and said:_

_-My dearest niece, you must be tired. Caius, will you please, take her to her room?_

_Caius smiled and offered me his hand. I quickly hugged Aro and Marcus, and then took Caius's hand. I knew, that his mate was killed, along with Dydyme, Marcus's mate._

_I knew, he could run faster to my room , but he took his time. We didn't talk at all , but i felt safe and comfortable in his presence. Marcus is my uncle , so he should technically be my uncle too. But i just couldn't imagine him being my uncle. In my mind, he was my prince in shiny armor. I wished, that my room was far away , but we came to it pretty soon. He opened the door for me. I looked inside. It hasn't changed. I decorated my room the last time i visited. The rooms were blood red and the floor was black. I had a king sized bed with black blankets and red pilllows. In the middle of my room was a red carpet. There was also a huge bookshelf, 2 living room chairs, a table with a chair and two doors. One led to my walk-in closet and the other led to my bathroom._

_I was hungry , so i muttered a spell so fast , that even Caius didn't catch the words and 2 seconds later in front of me appeared a plate with spaghetii bolognese. I ate , while Caius sat in a chair and looked out of the window. When i ate , he asked, breaking the silence:_

_-Will you be a vampire?_

_-I think so. I want to live a long life, but i still haven't found my knight in shiny armor._

_He chuckled at that. I loved the way his chuckle sounded. I just couldn't stop staring at him. Then i blurted out:_

_-Will you change me?_

_He looked at me intently. _

_-Do you want me to change you?_

_I took a breath and looked straight into his eyes:_

_-Yes..._


End file.
